


All of Me -08-

by susucake520



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susucake520/pseuds/susucake520





	All of Me -08-

　　「Theseus，唔、哼……」

  


　　在那句肯定的回應脫口後的下一秒，青年的視角登時一陣天旋地轉，很快的他感覺到背脊貼上柔軟蓬鬆的事物──他被男人直接扛起，接著直接按倒在床上，而後身上再無衣物的遮蔽，全部被扯落於地毯上，整個人赤裸裸地呈現在他的兄長面前。  
  
　　還來不及露出羞怯的反應，他那紅腫凸起的乳尖再度被含住啃咬，格外敏感的地方受到狠狠疼愛的刺激，讓Newt即刻發出微顫的悶哼，隨之而來的還有自己的雙腿被分開曲起，位於臀縫間的秘處入口被手指摸索輕觸，而後直接探了進去──  
  
　　「放鬆一點，乖、別怕……Artemis，現在就吸這麼緊還太早了。」察覺到弟弟的身體本能反應所產生的排斥，Theseus輕拍了拍那韌實的臀肉，以調情的話語安撫著他。  
  
　　同時，那施展過潤滑咒語的指節繼續推擠著緊緻的穴壁，在青年被拍打屁股而發出悶哼聲後，他乖巧順從地嘗試放鬆下來，以任由男人玩弄的姿態，讓對方的手繼續往自己體內深處探索，使得擴張的動作不是很艱澀的向前繼續。  
  
　　很快的，Theseus已經能夠一邊揉按著軟熱的穴肉，一邊開始小幅度的抽插，而那深度也隨著推進的順利而逐漸增加。

  


　　「啊、哈啊…The…Theseus……嗯啊……」

  
  


　　三根手指順暢地在那變得濕軟的秘穴迅速進出，就像模擬性交的節奏，快速抽動起來時的快感讓Newt難耐地吟叫著，也讓那腿間軟下的性器重新有了反應。  
  
　　「只是手指就讓你很有感覺了？這樣不好吶、」Theseus低聲笑了起來，撤回的手扶著自己粗大勃發的陰莖，抵在已經被他揉得軟綿的穴口處，來回磨蹭那渴望迎客的小嘴，「Artemis……我會忍不住把你操射的。」  
  
　　話一說完，前端的蕈狀部份就強行擠了進去，濕熱的肉壁很快就那滾燙的巨物緊緊地吸裹住，並且還想將它往更深處的地方迎入。  
　　Theseus當然不會辜負如此的盛情，他看著弟弟淚眼迷離地沉浸在疼痛的清醒與快感的恍惚間的緋紅臉孔，腰桿繼續緩緩地向前挺動，直到粗硬的柱身完全沒入為止。

  
  


　　「都進去了……Artemis很棒呢，將哥哥全吃下去了。」

  


　　被手指無法比擬的性器貫穿的瞬間，Newt感覺自己整個人像是被撕裂般，但隨著尖銳的鈍痛而來的，還有一種被充實盈滿的快感，不僅填補了甬道先前的空虛，更讓他在短暫的瞬間裡於痛楚與歡愉間急速來回，終究給Newt帶來前所未有的刺激。  
  
　　這使得那雙灰綠眼睛再度湧出更多的生理淚水，因而在他的哥哥突然說話時，他也只能狀若無助地睜大被水光模糊的視線，失神地仰望著對方。  
  
　　男人並未給他足夠的適應時間。  
  
　　那進到一定深度的肉棒稍稍後退，在即將完全抽離時又往裡頭撞入，徐緩的頂弄幾下後，濕軟的蜜穴已經開始習慣侵入者的存在，軟肉熱情地吸咬那粗大猙獰的陰莖，讓Theseus的抽插也得以順暢加速起來。  
  
　　他掐住弟弟的彎曲折起的大腿，忘情地在上面留下艷紅色的指印，胯部前後擺動的力道持續增大，速度同樣逐漸加快，撞擊在緊實的臀肉上時發出越來越響亮的啪啪聲，不久過後就將那片肌膚撞得一片滾燙發紅。

  
  


　　「哈嗯…啊……嗯、啊啊──」

  


　　被以飛快的節奏操了幾十下，在一記高亢的吟叫聲後，Newt承受不住地再度射了出來，攀上頂點的莫大刺激同時讓正賣力吞吐的濕熱肉壁一陣收縮，險些讓他的哥哥提前繳械。  
  
　　Theseus只得先退出來，在稍微緩了口氣過後，將還整個人還沉浸在高潮過後的餘韻中的弟弟翻過身，強勢地把人壓在身下，趁著機會迅速地扳開那被拍打得泛紅的臀瓣，重新頂了進去。  
  
　　因為體位的關係，勃發的性器兇狠地往下撞入，貫穿的深度比方才還要猛烈，被迫趴在床上的Newt被幹得只能在胡亂摸索中抓住枕頭一角，腦海一如眼底所映入的床單，盡是大片的空白。

  


　　又深又重的抽插持續了十幾分鐘，Theseus終於在爽快的喘息間於甬道深處射出來時，被哥哥幹得淚眼婆娑的青年，也跟著釋放今晚的第三次……  
  
　　明顯沒有前兩次濃稠的精液噴濺在床單上，部份也沾到Newt自己的腹部間，但不久之後被他飽食一頓而滿臉饜足的哥哥翻過來重新抱在懷裡親吻時，隨著那往下細細啃咬的動作，順帶被舔食乾淨。  
  
　　今晚已經親身體驗高強度的性愛，而且從中得到的高潮還不止一次。  
  
　　這讓Newt在身體的激情逐漸緩和下來時，開始感覺有些昏昏欲睡，即使他的哥哥正忙著將他從頭到腳再度吻過一遍，也無法擾醒他慢慢濃重起來的睏意……  
  
　　直到熟悉的脹滿感，再度貫穿了他。

  
  


　　「呃、唔──」

  


　　Newt瞪大了眼睛，就像是隻徬徨無助的小獸，而且還是剛被狠狠欺負過，哭得泛紅的眼框看起來可憐極了。  
  
　　但這幅模樣，卻也只是讓他的哥哥更想要繼續狠狠地將人操哭，並要讓他的後穴灌滿自己的精液，前面的小傢伙再也射不任何液體為止。

  
  


　　「Artemis，乖孩子……」

  


　　按住那雙想要亂蹬的腿，男人以堅定又深沉的挺動，將那微弱的掙扎一一頂弄下去，在規律的撞擊間，再度將人拉回情慾的漩渦，並且深深地沉溺其中。  
  
　　隨著牆上的魔法掛鐘緩緩指向如同星光閃爍般的午夜十二點的數字位置，客房裡的情愛氣氛依舊熱情高漲，持續攀向快感的至高頂峰，久久不歇。

  


　　■

  
  


　　「嗯……？」

  
  


　　Newt是被突然照映進來的陽光所擾醒的。  
  
　　而罪魁禍首，還是那個進門後直接抬起魔杖一揮、讓將窗簾自行拉開的男人。  
  
　　更糟糕的是，昏昏沉沉地睡著時還絲毫未覺，但一醒來立刻就能感受到全身上下的骨頭像是盡數粉碎過，接著又喝下生骨水讓全部骨頭重新生長般的痠疼，難受得讓他連翻身都不由得倒抽一口氣。  
  
　　在他還來不及對此表示任何抱怨，他的哥哥就已經來到床邊，手上正冒著白煙的玻璃杯抵往他的嘴脣，強硬卻也小心翼翼的讓他喝下。  
  
　　遠比檸檬還要酸澀的味道在嘴裡擴散，讓Newt忍不住皺起眉頭，剩下的那一點迷糊睡意也在此刻過後消失得無影無蹤，連眼眶也逐漸泛起了生理性的淚光。  
  
　　……該怎麼說呢？  
  
　　他的哥哥卻實在各方面都非常優秀，就是調製魔藥時不怎麼顧慮服用者的感受，味道總是讓人無法招架，這還不是最可怕的──在他心目中，曾經跟臭水溝的汙泥有極為相似味道的止痛魔藥，仍是無法超越的優勝者。  
  
　　但是，魔藥的效果是無庸置疑的絕佳就是。  
  
　　不過是將杯子放下的短暫時間，他就能感覺到渾身上下的痠疼已經得到了緩解，讓他能很順利地從溫暖的被窩裡坐起。

　　「早安，Artemis……雖然我很想讓你多感受一點昨晚的證明成果，但相信我──」伸手揉摸著那頭蓬鬆柔軟的蜜糖色卷髮，Theseus露出心情極為愉悅的笑容，溫聲道：「比起這個，我更想與你一起共進早餐。」  
  
　　這是第一次，不單純是以兄弟的身分。  
  
　　而是心意終於相許的戀愛關係，更是格外值得紀念的美好日子。  
  
　　察覺到男人深深注視著自己的眸光明顯帶著灼熱的溫度，使得青年的腦海裡不由得浮現出昨晚的畫面──那些現在回想起來依然讓人臉紅心跳的場景片段，讓Newt難為情地瞥開視線，羞於與兄長的視線對上，只得低下頭、含糊地道：「早、早安……」  
  
　　已經非常習慣主動遷就弟弟在說話時總喜歡低下頭的舉動。  
  
　　若按照以往的做法，Theseus接下來會稍微彎曲著膝蓋，盡量讓他們在說話時，彼此的視角能夠平行。  
  
　　但現在他們的關係不同以往，Theseus自然是理所當然地捧起弟弟的臉，名正言順地在那雙柔軟的嘴脣落下溫情而輕柔的晨間親吻。

 


End file.
